


music of your mood

by iridescent_solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_solitude/pseuds/iridescent_solitude
Summary: Драко сидит на своей кухне в пять утра и подслеповато, сонно пьет свой дымящийся кофе. Сверху раздается нестройное пение его соседа. Или модерн!ау, в которой Гарри и Драко идеальные соседи - один поет по утрам, а у другого бессонница.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	music of your mood

***

Драко сидит на своей кухне в пять утра и подслеповато, сонно пьет свой дымящийся кофе. Сверху раздается нестройное пение его соседа.

За окном только поднимается рассвет, от которого по всей кухне розовые лучи разбегаются, приукрашивая интерьер. Драко опирается на руку, стараясь, чтобы глаза были открыты хоть совсем чуть-чуть и посербывает маленькими глоточками сладкий капучино.

В его квартире большую часть времени главный гость тишина. Она пропитала собой каждый уголок, и ему было с ней _комфортно_ , как с особенным другом, который всегда был с ним, всю жизнь, и никогда не покидал его, мягко укутывая в своих тихих объятиях. Иногда все же заходили его друзья, вроде Тео, Панси или даже Блейза, который определенно точно крал все лавры у тишины и постоянно разговаривал сверх меры. Не то, чтобы это кому-то мешало, Драко бы просто выпихнул Блейза за дверь, если бы что-то было не так (наглое вранье и попытка оправдать свою мягкотелость по отношению к близким друзьям), но чрезмерную болтливость друга он считал… хорошим дополнением его образа. (Только Тео всегда давал Блейзу легкие подзатыльники, когда замечал, как Драко морщится на самых громких и эмоциональных всплесках, потому что у него болит голова. И Блейз сразу же старался горланить тише)

Но недавно, около месяца назад… У Драко появился сосед сверху. И тишина незаметно перестала сопровождать его.

Он уже подметил несколько привычек. Его сосед (он даже не знал его имени, если честно) определенно был меломаном и любил вставать рано утром. Не то, чтобы это сильно мешало Драко — хоть какое-то развлечение, когда он не может спать. Пять утра, все же, время для сна, а не веселых танцев, которые определенно отплясывал его сосед в придачу к слегка приглушенному пению. Иногда Драко еле-еле слышал саму мелодию и только голос (определенно красивый) своего соседа, а иногда была слышна только музыка.

Драко делает глоток, потирая усталым жестом лицо, и вслушивается в песню, что слабо звучит сверху.

_She sits alone, waiting for suggestions_

_Она сидит одна и ждет, когда ей сделают предложение._

_He’s so nervous, avoiding all the questions_

_Он очень нервничает и уходит от всех её вопросов._

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding_

_У него во рту пересохло, её сердце едва бьется._

_Don’t you just know exactly what they’re thinking?_

_Неужели вы не знаете, о чем они думают?_

— _If you want my body and you think I’m sexy, Come on sugar, let me know_ *, — проговаривает последние две строчки шепотом, почти в унисон с мощным голосом сверху. Сосед слушает эту песню на репите уже двадцать второй раз. Драко усмехается, когда договаривает и представляет, какие именно там танцы вытворяет его Горячий Сосед (Драко мельком видел, как он таскал коробки — и, если честно, он не отказался бы смотреть на него каждый день).

Это вовсе не Сосед Без Имени слушает громко музыку. Это просто стены в доме картонные. Драко усмехается еще раз и сползает с барного стула на своей кухне. Нужно собираться в универ.

Сегодня его ждет еще один день, наполненный попытками не спать на парах и впитывать знания, болтовней и пошлыми шутками Блейза, запахом вишневых сигарет Панси, который преследует ее даже после нескольких часов после перекура и драматично-философскими речами Тео.

Не то, чтобы Драко прямо-таки против, конечно. Он, в основном, только за.

Кроме тех случаев, когда на перекуре между парами Панси игриво выдыхает едкий вишневый дым в его лицо, когда в опере, которая играет из дерьмовых динамиков телефона Тео, наступает какой-нибудь такой момент. Момент, в который, если бы песня играла в фильме, герой сделал бы что-то невероятно дерзкое. Или торжественное.

Панси считает себя главным героем и отвечает за дерзость. Блейз обычно торжественно вскидывает руки и замертво падает прямо на сырую, холодную землю, пока раздается поистине зловещий смех Панси (и с первого раза так и не скажешь, что наигранный. Первокурсники, которые впервые видели этот ужас в юбке, крестились и держались от Паркинсон и их компании подальше. Драко вовсе не удивляется, когда в группе их универа появляются иногда видео, на которых Панси кривляется, строит из себя злодейку, стреляет в Блейза из пальцев или что-то вроде. Они разыгрывают эти сценки буквально каждый раз, потому что каждый раз Тео включает свои оперы и свою классическую музыку. Под этими видео много лайков и комментариев, вроде: «она супер! кто тот красавчик с постным лицом, знает кто?» или «вау, что за таинственный лорд с усталым взглядом?». Обычно, это оказываются Драко и Тео, и Блейз драматично жалуется, что они отбирают у главных актеров все лавры. Они просто переглядываются, и Тео неловко, угловато пожимает плечами) и лежит на ней с криво высунутым языком до тех пор, пока Тео не пихает его носком своих начищенных до чертового блеска классических ботинок, чтобы он встал, наконец, с ебаного асфальта.

Драко легко улыбается и натягивает свитер поверх рубашки.

Иногда он задумывается, почему эти двое не поступили в театральный. Но потом, прикуривая сигарету и втягивая щеки, думает, что-то потому, что они слишком придурковатые.

Драко нравится.

* _Если ты хочешь мое тело и считаешь, что я сексуален, Ну же, сладкая, дай мне знать_

***

Сегодня это Битлз. Почему-то это звучит как приговор.

Драко открывает глаза и сдается. Он уже около полутора часа пытается уснуть обратно, но все, что ему удается это какие-то урывки, когда он просто проваливается в сон, а потом так же резко просыпается. Если музыка включилась, значит сейчас около пяти. Малфой вздыхает устало, плывет покрасневшими, стеклянными глазами по своей спальне — ничего особенного. Шторы закрывают окна, на столе стопкой лежит несколько тетрадей по английскому, к которому он вчера готовился перед сном, кружка с недопитым на пару глотков чаем, которую Драко забыл вчера помыть, компьютер. Он поворачивает голову, смотрит на прикроватную тумбочку — там стоит несколько фоторамок и светильник.

Он смотрит на одну, там изображены все его друзья, и Драко сделал эту фотографию случайно. Она нечеткая немного, но… Панси там со слегка размазанной помадой, смеется, и волосы у нее разлетаются в разные стороны, она пытается увернуться от руки Блейза, который тянется к ней. Теодор стоит слегка позади, со скрещенными руками, но у его глаз собрались улыбчивые морщинки, и во взгляде ни капли укора. У всех у них широкие улыбки на лицах, на которые смотришь и думаешь: «вот так выглядит искренность».

_Драко_

так думает каждый раз. И это придает ему сил вставать по утрам.

Он встает с кровати и касается босыми ногами прохладного пола, и тут же покрывается мурашками. Впрочем, он не так уж и сильно расстроен — ему нужно взбодриться. Сверху раздается громкое и сильное: « _I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_ »*.

— Как скажешь, — говорит в никуда, рассматривая мелкий узор на темных шторах. Вздыхает, встает и идет на кухню, чтобы заварить себе кофе.

Это уже выглядит почти как традиция. Драко наблюдает, как коричневая жижа пенится, закипая, а его сосед сверху делает свою обычную разминку утром. Он думает о причинах, по которым его сосед решает начинать свое утро именно таким способом и находит только одно, достаточно разумное для пяти утра. Это типа все… для настроения. Для Драко звучит странно, но он слышал, что люди, ну знаете, иногда делают вещи, чтобы больше радоваться жизни.

_Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)_

_Давай, живей, малышка!_

_Twist and shout (Twist and shout)_

_Танцуй твист и кричи!_

_C'mon c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)_

_Давай, давай, давай, давай же, малышка!_

_Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)_

_Иди сюда и действуй!_

Думая об этом в таком ключе, наливая крепкий кофе, Драко чувствует себя стариком. Или депрессивной сучкой, выражаясь словами Блейза, когда тот пытается уговорить Драко пойти в какой-то мутный клуб.

Драко предпочитает называть это «взрослый» или «не люблю шумные места с кучей потных людей». Тео припечатывает не обсуждающимся «старикан», и Панси хихикает, побеждая.

(Однако, по какой-то неведомой Драко причине, тот факт, что сам Тео предпочитает отсиживаться с Драко дома, пока Панси и Блейз тусят, все игнорируют, и называют сварливым старикашкой исключительно Малфоя)

Все потому, что Драко один-одинешенек на своей стороне, и все его друзья абсолютные предатели, которые придумывают до черта неоригинальные прозвища.

Драко пьет свой кофе, старательно пытаясь игнорировать завывания (он преувеличивает) под битлз, от которых скоро уже, наверное, его тошнить начнет.

Но явно не Горячего Соседа сверху.

_*Всё равно — и с кучей денег, Я не куплю любовь._

***

— Сегодня прямо день битл _о_ в, да? — вздыхает Драко, как только закрывает дверь в квартиру и разувается. Кладет сумку на барный стол на кухне и почти уныло слушает голосом соседа классическое «Ah, girl, girl, girl» со звуками затяжек. Не то, чтобы не любил битлз, просто… Он снова вздыхает, складывая голову на руки на барной стойке. Просто слушать их так часто — это не нормально. Драко отбивает пальцами бит песни, и думает, насколько нормален предлог: «Послушай что-то кроме битлз, чувак, я устал» или «Смени пластинку, пожалуйста, я эти песни не смогу слушать еще целую вечность», чтобы прийти к парню домой? К совершенно незнакомому парню, потому что одну неловкую улыбку, на которую Драко даже не ответил, вряд ли можно считать за нормальное знакомство.

Хотя вряд ли сосед услышит за шумом музыки стук в дверь.

***

Драко немного опаздывает. Ну как сказать, немного… Черт, Панси ему голову откусит, если он задержится еще хоть на минутку. Он тихо матерится себе под нос: «Блять-блять-блять», быстро натягивая пальто и накидывая рюкзак на плечо. Брелок на ключах, черная змейка, подаренная без слов Теодором в один из этих моментов, когда любовь к друзьям переполняет сердце, что почти трудно дышать, звенит, когда он быстрым движением прокручивает ключи в дверном замке, закрывая дверь.

Драко вздыхает и достает телефон, дергано нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта. Ищет контакт Панс — долго не приходится, ее номер забит в избранных и часто используемых одновременно.

Паркинсон любит поболтать.

Иногда они просто молчат.

Он прикладывает трубку к уху, заходя в лифт.

— Привет, красавчик, — звучит дерзкий голос Панси на том конце, и Драко коротко дергает уголком губ в быстрой улыбке от ее голоса. Просто он знает, что сейчас на него начнут ругаться.

— Привет, дорогая, — он поправляет лямку рюкзака, рассматривая как меняются номера этажей на циферблате. — Я немного опаздываю.

— Какого хрена? — слышится ее возмущение, а следом затяжка, как будто она в волнении курит. Или это Тео рядом с ней? Драко не размышляет над этим слишком долго.

— Я честно успею, просто эссе заняло чуть больше вр- Черт! — Драко смотрит в пол, когда вылетает из лифта на всех скоростях. Ему, конечно, стоило бы смотреть перед собой, потому что он врезается в кого-то. У «кого-то» в наушниках: «O-оh, Ophelia», бардак в темных волосах и запах кофе на футболке. Этот кто-то очень симпатичный, и этот кто-то очень похож на его Горячего Соседа.

— Я… — он запинается, рассматривая зеленые глаза, но почти сразу же берет себя в руки. — Я скоро приду, — и сбрасывает, не обращая внимания на угрожающее: «Драко Люциус Малфой, если ты посмеешь опоздать на выступление Тео, я тебе-», договаривая автоматом в голове: « _голову откручу и в задницу запихну_ ». Это одна из ее любимых фраз. — Прошу прощения, что чуть не сбил с ног. Что насчет кофе в качестве «извини»?

— Пф, я только за, _Драко Люциус Малфой_ , — передразнивая громкий гневливый голос Панси, фыркая, произносит Сосед Сверху. Драко ухмыляется, расслышав легкую издевку в голосе парня. Он не знает, но его улыбка выглядит самую малость немного хищно. Гарри, на самом деле, смущающе нравится.

— Отлично, — Драко не знает, что на него находит. Он так обычно не делает. Может, дело во вдохновляющей мелодии, что разрывает свисающие на груди наушники, и строчке: «Heaven help the fool who falls in love», за которую ухватывается слух, но Драко быстро роется в рюкзаке, достает черную гелевую, которая всегда с ним, открывая крышку _буквально ртом_ , хватает горячую руку соседа и быстро чиркает свой номер на ладони парня. — Напиши мне, — и подмигивает.

Если честно, Поттер подвисает, вперясь взглядом в пухлые розовые губы, которые мягко обхватывают колпачок, а потом расплываются в хитрой усмешке. И кивает, почти на автомате, переводя глаза на свою руку.

Гарри смотрит красивому парню по имени Драко вслед — на то, как развивается его черное пальто, вспоминает его уверенный голос и невероятные руки с парочкой колец. От него пахнет никотином, заебанностью и, знаете, _жизнью_.

Еще — немного дорогим одеколоном.

Гарри думает, что это конец.

(Оглядываясь назад, Гарри будет думать, что это было _начало_ )

Он улыбается, достает телефон, все так же замерев в холле, вбивает номер, подписывая как просто «Драко» и пишет лаконично:

«меня зовут гарри, спасибо, что спросил»

И Драко отвечает через несколько минут.

«придурок»

Разуваясь и включая музыкальный проигрыватель в своей квартире, Гарри думает отправить ему «сам такой» или еще что-то в таком же, оскорбляющем духе, но в итоге останавливается на смайлике фака и поцелуйчика следом. Когда Драко не отвечает, он остается довольным собой.

Звучит как не самое лучшее начало для знакомства, но, на самом деле… Драко остается довольным.

Он убирает свой телефон в карман, поудобнее хватается за лямки рюкзака и _бежит_. Улыбается, конечно, широко и малость безумно, что прохожие оглядываются на него, но так все равно. Волосы треплются на ветру, но он успевает на концерт своего лучшего друга и с придыханием засматривается на восхитительную игру Теодора Нотта на пианино. Его пальцы буквально летают, заставляя задержать дыхание не только своих друзей, но и весь зал своим вдохновленным, увлеченным до невозможности видом.

Когда он заканчивает, пару секунд стоит тишина, но потом Драко отмирает, чувствуя, как сердце сейчас треснет на маленькие кусочки — вот так он горд за Тео, который ошеломленно смотрит на клавиши, как будто сам не верит, что только что сделал. Драко встает, в голове у него слегка шумит и сердце заходится в бешенном ритме. Он начинает хлопать. Тео поворачивает голову на звук и _улыбается_ , чертовски растроганно и совершенно _невероятно_.

Дышит, даже, быть может, немного прерывисто и рвано, Драко не очень хорошо понимает. Точно знает, что руки у Тео мелко подрагивают, но это ничего. С этим они вполне могут справиться.

Блейз и Панси мигом подскакивают к нему, плечом к плечу, вечная четверка, только Тео не хватает, и тоже начинают аплодировать, и Панси, _Панси плачет_. Весь зал взрывается хлопками, свистом и криками.

Тео был великолепен.

***

Когда у них наконец получается оторвать Тео от вопросов и куратора, который помогал ему все это устраивать, уже вечер.

Блейз первым повисает на шее Теодора, обнимая так крепко и зажмурив глаза, потому что… потому что.

— Тео, ты был… — хрипло говорит Панси — глаза у нее уже высохли, однако счастливая улыбка все равно малость дрожит от еле сдерживаемых эмоций. — Вау, — все, что удается ей сказать, но Тео, понимаете, Тео всегда видит. Так что он понимает.

Блейз отпускает его, и настает очередь Драко. Он смотрит, знаете, прямо в душу своими чуть влажными глазами, глядя Тео прямо в черные глаза. Медленно так подходит к нему и аккуратно обнимает, оставляя руки на шее и макушке, несмотря на то, что ему приходится слегка привставать на носочках. Он чувствует крепкую хватку Тео на спине и тихо выдыхает, почти шепотом, в ухо:

— Я так горжусь тобой, — и Нотт тут же будто обмякает в его руках, пока Драко продолжает поглаживать мягкие черные волосы.

Просто… Что родители Тео, что родители Драко очень редко говорят им такие вещи. Так что они стараются друг для друга.

Позже они оказываются в кафе, чтобы отметить. Если честно, Драко малость кажется, что когда-нибудь Блейз их угробит своей любвеобильностью, потому что бариста, оказывается, отлично трахается и все еще не против покувыркаться с Забини.

Они чокаются бокалами — и это, на самом деле, отличный кадр для фото. Четыре бутылки, соединенные горлышками и четыре руки, на которых в свете ламп блестят одинаковые перстни.

В знак дружбы, сверкнув ямочками, сказал Блейз на Рождество первого курса. Ни один из них так и не снял ни разу.

***

Когда Драко приходит на кухню следующим утром, потому что ночевал он у Блейза, у него на лице абсолютно точно видны последствия похмелья.

Его встречает абсолютно неожиданное: «You're such a delicate boy!» голосом солистки группы Garbage, и Драко, _Драко почти присвистывает_. Очевидно, кое-кто вполне взбудоражен, чтобы слушать такое.

Драко ухмыляется, скидывает пальто на стойку, и позволяет себе думать, что это из-за него.

(На самом деле, он ни разу не ошибается. Как и в последующие разы, когда пытается угадать, какое у _Гарри_ настроение)

***

Когда они встречаются снова, уже в кафе, когда у обоих нет работы и нет учебы, проходит несколько дней.

Драко все еще не рассказывает Гарри, что слышит каждую чертову песню. Он только ухмыляется развязней обычного и не может удержаться от того, чтобы не хрустеть пальцами, потому что то, как Поттер застревает на его руках между вздохами и фразами настолько _очевидно_.

Драко надеется что то, что он сам залипает на мощную шею не настолько очевидно. Хотя бы в половину меньше. Судя по тому, как через полчаса блестят глаза Гарри, и он оборачивается одной головой, так, что видны мышцы, и Драко хрипит (тихонечко), получается у него так же хреново, как и у Гарри.

Но это совершенно не мешает им разговаривать несколько часов кряду, на счастье всех работающих в кафе (кофе Драко хлещет немерено), обо всем, о чем только можно.

Начиная общими интересами, вроде кто на кого учится, глупыми ситуациями с друзьями (Драко уже нравится лучшая подруга Гарри — Гермиона, потому что для нее вполне нормально хлестануть ему по голове книгой) и заканчивая, естественно, музыкой. Драко так и не озвучивает, что он теперь может угадать минимум пять песен Битлз с первых же, блять, нот, и что он знает текст, хотя ни разу не фанат.

***

За ним заходит Тео, потому что сегодня они договорились зайти в книжный вместе — Драко нужны книги для переводов, а у Тео, у него просто закончились романы. Опять. Драко просто интересно: если Нотт ведет записи всех прочитанных за год книг, то там целый рулончик уже, наверное? Малфой ребячески представляет сцену у себя в голове — Тео, во фраке (вполне в его стиле), с торжественным видом вытаскивает из-за спины толстенный рулон пергаментной бумаги и поэтично кидает его на пол, разматываться дальше. Происходит это как раз в тот момент, когда Тео раздраженно ворчит, что книги

_закончились_

, поэтому Драко не удерживается от смешка и получает мгновенное: «Что ты смеешься?»

Ничего, на самом деле. Просто Тео забавный.

Драко закрывает дверь своей квартиры, хрипловато посмеиваясь, потому что Тео рассказывает, как Блейз флиртовал с новой преподавательницей, не зная, что теперь она ведет у него Право. Блейз, конечно, после пары извиняется, однако Тео же не слепой — он замечает, как профессор передает бумажку, и Нотт почти на сто процентов уверен, что там был ее номер телефона.

Следом, с каменным лицом продолжает, Забини на выходе из универа ловит какой-то паренек и, блять, _флиртует ним_. Тео чувствовал себя оскорбленным. Драко же чувствовал себя обделенным — какого черта Тео не снимал это все на видео?

— И что? Он в итоге позвонил ей? — с любопытством спрашивает Драко, нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта.

— Конечно нет! — фыркает Тео, засовывая руки в карманы классических черных брюк. — Панси дала ему нагоняй и склепала презентацию поверпоинте на тему: «Почему нельзя спать со своими профессорами», — он снова выпускает мягкий, бархатный смешок, вспоминая пунцовую от злости Панси, тыкающую Блейза в экран, где красными буквами было выведено: «НЕЛЬЗЯ».

— Но, — озадаченно тянет Драко, рассматривая расслабленного друга. — Не Панси ли пыталась уломать на свиданку ассистентку профессора Снейпа? — он морщится, вспоминая тирана по английской лексике и его милую, умную ассистентку, которая выглядела еще больше заебанной от профессора Снейпа, чем его студенты. Иногда она кривлялась за его спиной, или цокала, или вставляла свои комментарии, если считала, что профессор не прав. Обычно после этого он кипятился еще больше и отыгрывался именно на них, студентах, которые просто старались выжить на его парах. Вроде бы ее звали Гермиона (звучит подозрительно похоже на лучшую подругу Поттера), и у нее были милые кудряшки. — Грейнджер, да?

— Видимо, ассистент профессора не равно профессор, — пожимает плечами Тео с улыбкой. Драко на это только хмыкает.

Двери лифта открываются, и парень, стоящий в кабинке открывает взгляд от телефона, поднимая его будто бы в замедленной съемке, и Драко уже представляет _непоправимое_ , когда Гарри улыбается восхитительно красиво и произносит так, что у Драко слегка дрожат коленки:

— Привет, Драко, — и дело, может даже, не в этой восхитительной улыбке и даже не в том, что вид у Поттера такой будто он вот буквально секунду назад был в постели, а скорее в том, как мягко и почти гортанно Гарри произносит его имя.

У Теодора есть чувство такта. (В отличии от Панси и, уж точно, прости господи, Блейза) Поэтому вместо того, чтобы начать дразниться прямо вот сейчас: «Это тот самый горячий сосед, о котором ты визжишь Панси в трубку?», он откладывает это на чуть позже, и только вздергивает бровь на слегка панический взгляд, который Драко кидает на него.

На самом деле Теодору даже не нужно слышать ответное: «Привет, Гарри», потому что, как ни удивительно, он сразу узнает Горячего Соседа. Непослушные темные волосы, наушники на шее и около панковский наряд почти заставляют его поморщиться. Даже не из-за того, что этот парень мучает его чувство стиля, а скорее потому, что все эти цитаты из стонущих речей Драко сию же минуту проносятся у него в голове.

— Твой друг? — спрашивает Гарри, убирая телефон в карман куртки, и осматривая Тео.

— Ага, — отвечает Драко. Никто не знает, но у него слегка потеют ладони, когда он оборачивается на секунду на Теодора и видит эту чертову полуулыбку, которая, если честно, как пятый всадник Апокалипсиса. — Тео, если кратко. Теодор, если полностью, — поворачивается обратно и старается не думать о том, как Блейз потом при любом случае будет стебать его.

Потому что он обязательно будет.

— Приятно познакомиться, — как хороший мальчик говорит Поттер, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. Тео хмыкает, и он прищуривается. — Гарри.

— Мне тоже приятно, — низко, куда ниже, чем ожидает Гарри, проговаривает «Тео». Это почти пускает волну мурашек по телу. Почти.

Гарри осторожно осматривает Теодора, пока перебрасывается короткими фразами с Драко, вроде: «Ты посмотрел тот фильм?» и все в таком духе. Он выглядит хорошо, даже отлично, если честно. Гарри с ним рядом и не валялся, если уж совсем на чистоту.

Стоя рядом с Драко, сразу видно, что они, ну… близки, с трудом признает для себя Гарри. Это видно в том, как Драко прикасается своим плечом к плечу Теодора, в том, как они пересекаются взглядами, в которых сквозит тепло, в том, как Драко проговаривает: «Мы с Тео идем в книжный, тут, неподалеку», в том, как он произносит само: « _Тео_ », так мягко, почти как он сам произносит имя своей лучшей подруги «Герми». В том, как Теодор щурится почти угрожающе и слегка прижимается телом к Драко. Гарри видит все это, и его влюбленное сердечко на мгновение останавливается.

Потому что вместе они выглядят… как очень гармоничная пара. Они оба невероятно красивы, глаза-то у Гарри есть, в конце-то концов, их стиль схож до невероятности, и то, как им комфортно друг с другом.

Гарри замечает парные кольца. Он заметил этот перстень на безымянном пальце Драко еще в первую встречу, и несмотря на то, что кольца периодически менялись, этот перстень всегда был с ним. Гарри сверкает глазами, и ему хочется опустить голову так, чтобы челка закрыла их.

Теодор тоже пробегается по нему взглядом. И ухмыляется. Поттера это, почему-то, очень бесит.

— Хорошей вам прогулки, — выговаривает, стараясь улыбаться и не думать о том, что Драко, похоже, занят.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — мягко говорит Драко. — Зайдешь ко мне через пару дней?

— Конечно, — бормочет, сжимая лямку рабочей сумки и все же опуская голову. — До встречи.

Как только он разворачивается к Драко и Теодору спиной, ему кажется, что вместо «до встречи» он произнес «больше никогда не увидимся». Натянутая улыбка сползает с лица, заставляя кожу неприятно стягиваться от ее ненатуральности.

— Твой парень пока не прошел проверку, — ворчит Тео, как только они с «Приятно познакомиться, Гарри» расходятся в разные стороны, и последний оказывается достаточно далеко, чтобы не услышать этого.

— Он не мой парень, — отвечает Драко, роясь в рюкзаке, чтобы найти список, который он всегда составляет, когда идет с Тео в книжный.

Игривое «пока что» остается витать в воздухе, и Тео чувствует себя, ну знаете, _скептиком_.

— Вероятнее всего, это только потому, что он подумал, что _мы_ встречаемся, — ворчливо, словно старый дед, проговаривает Тео, пихая руки в карманы пальто и нахохливаясь, чтобы чуть-чуть спрятаться от ветра.

Драко замирает, смотрит на него почти буквально круглыми глазами, а потом _смеется_. Почти на всю улицу, громко и заливисто, так, что прохожие смотрят, а Тео стоит рядом, как истукан и пялится на него взглядом: «Ты что, спятил?»

Драко думает, что это именно Тео спятил. Потому что для него совершенно очевидно, что они с Тео вообще никак не могут встречаться — они как самые великие бро на свете, какое встречаться?

— Ты лицо его видел? — скучающе тянет Тео, разворачиваясь лицом по направлению к книжному. Улыбка Драко медленно гаснет, и он задумывается.

Ну видел. Глаз не отрывал. И что тут теперь?

Драко мотает головой, решая оставить эту тему. Потому что звучит глупо, на самом деле.

Чтобы Тео в принципе, ну знаете… мог встречаться с кем-то? Не то, чтобы это прямо противоестественно, просто, ну так, взгляд со стороны, — единственные отношения, которые у него были, они были с _книгами_. Если Тео и флиртовал когда-либо с кем-либо, то только с самим Драко, Блейзом и Панси. Просто потому, что это весело.

***

Гарри так и не приходит к нему. Ни через два, ни через три, ни даже через четыре.

Просыпаясь утром от тоскливой «Arcade», которую он узнает где угодно, потому что Панси слушала ее на постоянку, когда ее ассистенточка отказывалась идти на свидание, он раздраженно вздыхает.

Прошла неделя. Они даже не переписывались. Создается ощущение, что кто-то кого-то избегает.

— Так, блять, — бормочет, выпутываясь из мягкого, теплого одеяла. Сейчас шесть утра, ему через два часа в универ, и если чертов Поттер не сделает ему кофе сейчас, то Драко не знает, что он с ним сделает.

Он вообще не одет. Он в пижамных штанах в клеточку, в непонятном свитере и дурацких желтых тапочках, которые ему по приколу подарила Панси, а они оказались чертовски удобными. Он берет с собой только пачку сигарет на всякий случай и телефон. И едет на лифте на этаж выше, моля всех богов, чтобы никто не зашел в лифт.

Никто не заходит, и Драко благодарно вздыхает.

Он находит нужную квартиру и, делая быстрый вдох-выдох, начинает тарабанить в дверь. Музыка становится тише, так, что Драко еле-еле слышит мелодию.

— Да? — тихо звучит, когда Гарри открывает дверь.

«Loving you is a loosing game» звучит у Гарри за спиной, когда они встречаются глазами. У Драко, если честно, немного сжимается сердце от того, как невероятно растеряно выглядит Гарри.

— Драко? — его губы искусаны, на голове хаос, и он тоже в пижаме. Это выглядит трогательно, но Драко не совсем может… подобрать слова. Иногда такое бывает.

— Привет, — тоже тихо говорит, и Гарри почему-то вздрагивает. — Тоже не спится?

Гарри что-то неопределенно мычит, пожимая плечами и пробегается взглядом по его одежде. Драко немного краснеет. Гарри грустнеет еще больше, натыкаясь взглядом на перстень, но потом видит желтые тапочки.

— Ты решил сменить стиль? — неловко шутит, поднимая грустные глаза.

— Что-то типа того, — он жует губу пару секунд, вспоминая, как Тео тянет: «Ты вообще видел его лицо?». Вот такое оно было, вероятно. Расстроенное и разбитое. — У тебя все в порядке?

— Я не… — спустя пару мгновений почти испуганно говорит Гарри, чуть отступая от двери. Он вздыхает, будто сдаваясь. — Я не знаю.

— Понятно, — тихо говорит Драко, опуская глаза тоже.

Он совершенно без понятия, что сейчас делать.

— Зайдешь?

Драко поднимает глаза почти удивленно, но когда видит отсутствующее, больное выражение на лице Гарри, который даже не смотрит в ответ, а только отходит в сторону, просто кивает и проходит, шаркая в своих нелепых тапочках по полу. Это заставляет Гарри немного улыбнуться.

Драко только пару раз заходил в коридор, когда они договаривались пойти куда-то, но Гарри собирался лишь в последнюю минуту, и Драко приходилось ждать и драматично вздыхать в коридоре на все торопливые: «Я сейчас, только наушники найду- ай, блять». Так что сейчас он, можно сказать, впервые заходит к Поттеру в гости.

— Что насчет кофе? — бормочет Гарри, проходя на кухню.

— Было бы очень кстати, — почти шепчет Драко, оглядываясь.

— Сейчас, я только… — он замолкает, хмурится и запускает кофемашину. — Я только музыку выключу.

Драко остается одиноко сидеть на незнакомой кухне, выглядя до того потеряно, что кажется, что он сейчас заплачет. Он просто… не знает, что делать. Он в курсе, что делать, когда плохо Тео, или Блейзу, или Панси. Но Гарри? Они познакомились всего несколько месяцев назад.

Музыка обрубается резко, и Драко вздрагивает. Напрягается так, что болят плечи, когда Гарри приходит обратно и начинает делать кофе. Все происходит безмолвно. Драко позволяет себе отпустить момент сейчас и просто слушать звуки повседневной рутины, заматываясь в них, словно в щит.

Глаза слипаются.

Когда кофе готов, они садятся на диване в гостиной.

— Гарри? — разрывая тишину, говорит аккуратно Драко. Он пальцами вцепился в горячую кружку, которую держит почти у лица, будто бы прячась, и сердце у него бьется словно бы в последний раз.

Гарри тихо мычит ему в ответ что-то вопросительное. Драко собирается с духом еще несколько томительных секунд.

— Я могу тебе чем-то… помочь? — ему кажется, что это звучит неискренне. Поэтому он судорожно прикусывает себе язык и отводит взгляд. Лучше бы вообще ничего не говорил, но теперь только остается ждать.

Лицо Гарри вытягивается, будто он совершенно не ожидал такого вопроса. Следом за удивлением, появляется нежность. Драко — хороший друг, очевидно. Сейчас он дает Гарри время и пространство, чтобы обдумать свой ответ и вот эта его… ненавязчивая забота как-то давит на сердце.

Возможно, быть друзьями тоже хорошо.

— Может быть… — подает голос Гарри, закусывая губу в неуверенности. — Ты был бы не против поваляться вместе?

Вопрос повисает в воздухе, и Драко хочется нервно смеяться. Ну допустим, _может быть_ , он не против. А что дальше?

Ложится вместе на диван, это, понимаете, неловко. Драко не знает куда можно деть руки, чтобы обоим было комфортно, он _ничего_ не знает и напряжен, как струна.

— Расслабься, я тебя не съем же, ну, — мягко смеется Гарри, закидывает ему руку на грудь. Поднимает свои оленьи глаза и спрашивает. — Так нормально?

— Ага, — как-то слегка хрипло произносит Драко, обнимая в ответ.

Учебу он прогуливает, мягко посапывая рядом с теплым Гарри. Не то, чтобы это плохой способ провести день.

Когда он просыпается на диване один, слушая, как Гарри тихо мурлычет себе под нос: «i wanna hold your hand, oo» (Драко слегка морщится, потому что это _опять_ битлз), пока готовит обед, он с удивлением понимает, что _выспался_. Впервые за… он даже не может сказать за сколько.

Так у них все налаживается.

***

Через пару недель, в выходной день, у Драко звонит телефон. Первым делом, конечно, он думает, что это Панси или Тео (он специально проверяет время, чтобы удостовериться, что он не опаздывает), но это Гарри. Драко хмыкает и зажимает телефон плечом, продолжая рыться в вешалках.

— Ты же в курсе, что ты можешь просто спуститься на этаж ниже, да? — хрипловато шутит он, и прочищает горло. Он сегодня молчал почти целый день, если не считать тихих, редких матов.

— Да-да, зануда, — смеется Гарри после нескольких секунд тишины, когда Драко уже хочет спросить, все ли в порядке. Он слушает, как Гарри дышит в трубку, пока выбирает между двумя пиджаками. — Я хотел предложить тебе прогуляться, устал, как собака, — жалуется он, и Драко хмыкает на это. — На работе достали, по учебе тоже, и, боже, Сириус! — Гарри так драматично произносит имя своего крестного, что Драко тихо хихикает. — Он носится по всему дому, выдраивая его и постоянно звонит мне, потому что вечером приходит Римус, и ему нужно, чтобы все было идеально! Мне нужна уважительная причина, чтобы сказать ему перестать мне названивать, так что… Что скажешь?

— Мне жаль, но я не смогу составить тебе компанию, — сожалеюще произносит Драко, присаживаясь на кровать. — Мы договорились с Тео сходить в музей.

— О, — негромко говорит Гарри, и в его голосе так очевидно сквозит грусть. Именно по этой причине Драко ненавидит отказывать людям — эту смену настроения почти никогда не удается скрыть. (Однако, это не мешает ему продолжать говорить им «нет») — Удачного вам свидания, — вздыхающе произносит он, а Драко…ну, откровенно говоря, он залипает.

— Чего? — тупо произносит он, и в голове проносится фраза Теодора: «…это потому, что он думает, что мы встречаемся». Драко вздыхает и потирает, очень устало и очень заебано, своими бледными длинными пальцами переносицу. — Гарри, мы с Теодором не встречаемся, — произносит и молчит. Гарри молчит тоже. Поэтому Драко решает внести еще немного ясности. — Мы с Тео лучшие друзья уже как пять лет, и я совсем не планировал перенести наши отношения в другую горизонталь, — он издает нервный смешок. — Даже если бы хотел, его это вряд ли интересует, знаешь ли.

— Ага, — медленно произносит Гарри. Драко буквально слышит скрип шестеренок в его голове, и думает какой же он идиот. Не Гарри, а он сам. Потому Тео подавляющее число времени _прав_. Когда-нибудь ему придется запомнить это и не сомневаться. — Я понял. Извини, если это было бестактно, — неловко произносит Гарри.

— Все нормально, — Драко встает с постели и начинает собирать сумку. — Мы можем прогуляться завтра. Я знаю одно отличное кафе, если ты свободен?

— Конечно, — торопливо кивает Гарри. — Созвонимся завтра.

Драко не знает, но как только он кладет трубку, Гарри вскидывает руку и громко произносит: «Йес!»

***

Чуть позже, после этого совершенно дурацкого разговора, Драко вяло ест свой завтрак и втыкает в стенку, как и всегда утром, когда слышит: «I got my mind set on you» сверху и вздергивает брови. Булькает там себе что-то в кружку, вслушиваясь в приглушенное пение.

_And this time I know it's for real_

_И в этот раз, я уверен, они настоящие —_

_The feelings that I feel_

_Те чувства, которые я испытываю._

_I know if I put my mind to it_

_Знаю, если я сконцентрируюсь на них,_

_I know that I really can do it_

_Знаю, всё действительно получится._

И это, ну знаете, слегка неловко, как будто Малфой подслушивает что-то очень личное, поэтому Драко быстро допивает свой кофе, закидывает остатки еды в рот и топает одеваться.

Хотя это всего лишь песня.

***

Драко заходит в аудиторию с очень сложным лицом. Такое сложное оно у него было всего пару раз в жизни — когда Тео отказался от книги за обедом и предпочел прочитать новости в телефоне, когда отец объявил, что Драко должен жениться по расчету (у Люциуса так и не вышло заставить его) и когда маленький, белый и пушистый шпиц Панси потерся ему об ноги.

То есть, очень мало раз за все его двадцать с хвостиком лет жизни.

Панси, как только замечает это, заинтересованно пихает увлеченно читающего Тео в бок и тянет Блейза за рукав, отрывая его от охмурения однокурсницы. Драко проходит к ним, будто бы на автомате, садится, спихивает сумку с плеча. И продолжает сидеть с таким же сложным лицом, не говоря ни слова.

— Что случилось? — Панси кладет ему прохладную ладонь на лоб, под челкой, и он переводит на нее осмысленный взгляд.

— Меня… — начинает он и тут же замолкает. Блейз в нетерпении ерзает на своем месте и договаривает за него, строя совершенно нелепейшие догадки: «Тебя чуть не переехала машина? На тебя напали? К тебе подошла Минерва и сказала, что у тебя автомат? Нет, господи, тебя отчисляют!», пока Тео не шикает на него. Драко нервно улыбается, и выглядит это маленько безумно. — Меня Поттер на свидание позвал, — выдавливает он как-то пришибленно, как будто он совсем не знает, что с этой новостью делать. Тео хочется громко засмеяться, если честно. Но он лишь позволяет себе улыбку, которую скрывает за книгой.

— Чего-о? — потрясенно тянет Панси, а потом радостно хлопает ладонью по столу со всей дури — девчонки, сидящие позади испуганно подпрыгивают. Блейз рядом стонет, очень разочарованно стонет, и никому не составляет труда догадаться, почему. — Наконец-то.

— Поздравляю, — говорит Тео, перелистывая страницу. — Теперь ты можешь перестать мычать о том, какой он горячий Панси в телефон.

Блейз перегибается через улыбающуюся, довольную до чертиков, Паркинсон, которая пересчитывает деньги, и тыкает Тео в плечо с серьезным лицом.

— Не стеби его чувак, иначе когда _ты_ влюбишься — тебе пизда, — Тео просто незаинтересованно пожимает плечами. Получается больше рассеяно, если честно, но никто особенно не обращает внимания.

Десять минут до начала пары они проводят, обсуждая Новость. Панси дает советы по поводу острого языка Драко (« _Заткнись, Ради Бога_ , этот неумелый флирт делает мне больно», хотя обычно у Драко получается _отлично_. Просто… просто это Поттер?), Блейз игриво просит его надеть те узкие джинсы и ту самую рубашку, а Тео просто фыркает периодически, иногда перелистывая страницы книги, которую, таким темпом прикончит уже к вечеру.

Однако, когда профессор Снейп вылетает в аудиторию и все замолкают, достают ручки-тетрадки и агрессивно пытаться слиться с окружающей обстановкой, Тео наклоняется ближе к уху Драко и шепчет тихо: «Удачи тебе», словно мамочка, которая перед первым свиданием своего чада сует ему презерватив в задний карман джинс.

— Тебе же он не понравился, — слегка возмущенно шепчет в ответ Драко, хотя в груди разливается тепло, потому что он прекрасно осознает, что Теодор просто слегка беспокоиться за него. Чтобы ему, ну знаете, не разбили сердце или вроде того.

— Вообще-то, — самодовольно улыбается Теодор, открывая тетрадь, исписанную острым почерком. Драко подозревающе скашивает на него глаза в ожидании какой-нибудь гадости. — Это _я_ ему не понравился.

Если честно, Драко давится воздухом.

— Но, несмотря на это, — Малфой старательно давит в себе громкое: «Ты сам перед ним начал выебываться!», потому что в противном случае Снейп не поскупится и зарядит ему кактусом в голову, как уже обещал два занятия назад. — Я не считаю, что он плохой человек.

Драко задается вопросом, что если они начнут с Гарри встречаться, не будут ли эти двое постоянно драться? Он думает об этом еще несколько секунд с этим самым сложным лицом, которое только на камеру и снимай, пока его не отвлекают.

— Мистер Малфой, у вас какие-то проблемы? — постно и заносчиво говорит профессор Снейп, и Драко будто взъерошивается. Гермиона хихикает за спиной преподавателя, и Драко впивается в нее взглядом. Наглая девчонка подмигивает ему проказливо и утыкается в бумажки.

Теперь он точно уверен, что она подруга Гарри.

Теодор проказливо хихикает сбоку, и Панси пихает его каблуком под столом с самым милым и невинным лицом на всем белом свете.

***

Приходя с универа после пар этим же днем, Драко действует очень осторожно. Осторожно заходит в лифт, напряженно рассматривая иконки циферблата, осторожно достает ключи из рюкзака и так же осторожно прокручивает их в замке. Осторожно делает шаг в свою же квартиру, и взамен его встречает тишина.

Уже непривычная тишина, раньше бывшая его верным спутником и чуть ли не лучшим другом, теперь оставляет чувство наебки и слегка — паранойи, вместо тепла и комфорта.

Драко тихо, опять же, осторожно кладет свой рюкзак на пол, раздевается и снимает ботинки. В тишине звучит только его дыхание, и это внезапно кажется подозрительным.

Ему сейчас все таким кажется, если уж на то пошло, и все из-за дурацкого Гарри Поттера, который поймал его у дверей совершенно случайно, когда Драко уже собирался валить на учебу. Все время он переворачивал мир Драко с ног на голову.

Звук смс-ки, пришедшей на телефон, раздается до отвратительного громко и внезапно — Малфой пугается и ощеривается почти как бездомный кошак на улице. Но это всего лишь Блейз — очередная пошла штука в его копилку.

И это небольшая поддержка, если уж на то пошло. Он благодарен.

Драко вздыхает и идет заваривать себе чай с ромашкой — потому что у него есть еще несколько часов, чтобы понервничать, а нужно еще подобрать нормально одежду и было бы неплохо успеть еще сделать немного домашки. Если все пойдет совсем уж хорошо — работу сделать тоже было бы отлично.

В тишине, к которой, однако, легко снова привыкнуть, он успевает почти все. Одежда подбирается довольно быстро — не только потому, что он уже обсуждал это с Панси и Блейзом, сколько потому, что в тишине работать ему комфортнее и, откровенно, привычнее.

Он только слегка не успевает дописать эссе — нужно еще просмотреть текст на ошибки, слегка отшлифовать его, чтобы можно было надеяться на высокий бал, но для этого у него есть еще несколько дней, так что он даже слегка поторопился.

Если честно, то он пиздец как нервничает. И делает все эти дела для того, чтобы занять свой вечно жужжащий мозг — чтобы все тело перестало дрожать от напряжения, и он смог не выставить себя дураком.

Так что когда звенит звонок его двери, он натурально подпрыгивает, тут же матерится и, злобно пыхтя, топает открывать дверь.

За дверью стоит Гарри. Улыбается, как абсолютный придурок, счастливый придурок — и глаза у него так блестят невозможно.

Драко вздыхает, отпуская все свои нервяки — и улыбается.

***

— Это был прекрасный вечер, — тепло и чинно говорит Гарри. У него розовые пятна на щеках, широкая улыбка, которую он никак не может убрать, хотя подозревает, что выглядит максимально по-идиотски.

Драко с ним, вообще-то, не согласен, потому что счастливый Гарри выглядит изумительно. Малфой прокручивает эту мысль в голове уже несколько минут, с того момента, как их дом показался в поле зрения, _буквально_.

— Точно, — кивает Малфой, вызывая лифт. Немного неловко, когда вы оба живете в одном доме. Он постоянно посматривает на Гарри краем взгляда — и тот делает то же самое в ответ.

В животе затаивается горячее предвкушение — если Драко посмотрел достаточно романтических фильмов с Панси и если это дало ему хоть какой-то опыт, то сейчас они, по всем канонам, должны поцеловаться.

Этого не происходит.

В тот момент, когда Гарри начинает приближаться к нему и его губам, которые уже буквально колятся от фантомного ощущения поцелуя на них, у Поттера звонит ебучий телефон.

Как в ебучих романтических фильмах. (Этого он не предусмотрел)

— Да? — хрипло отвечает на звонок Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Драко. Его голос пускает волну мурашек по спине, и Драк нервно улыбается, прикрывая глаза. — Да, Сириус, конечно.

Пока Гарри продолжает разговаривать со своим _очень не во время_ крестным, Драко очень неловко сливается — скомкано прощается, обнимает быстро за шею и ручкой еще машет, ну что за идиот.

Драко захлопывает за собой дверь — его сердце суматошно бьется, и он прикладывает к рубашке руку, чувствуя свое маленькое, отвратительно влюбленное сердечко ладонью. Он несколько раз медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, потому что ему требуется немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя.

Что ж. Это определенно был хороший вечер. Такой вечер, после которого смело думаешь: «Ну, и умереть не грех».

Драко ворочается не слишком долго в эту ночь, окутанный запахом Гарри и воспоминаниями об их первом свидании, а не просто дружеских посиделках.

***

Утром он тоже, на удивление, просыпается в тишине. Его организм уже как-будто бы привык к тому, что вставать нужно в пять утра, вот только музыка сверху включается часом позже.

— Что, наконец устроил себе поблажку? — кряхтит Драко, усаживаясь за своим столом, со стуком ставя вторую кружку кофе рядом.

Потому что этот Поттер так задрал его со своей музыкой в пять утра, если честно.

(Мы не будем говорить о том, что у Драко какое-то неправильно понятие слова «задрал» — потому что обычно ты не хочешь целовать задолбавшего тебя человека до умопомрачения, обычно ты хочешь скорее набить ему морду и уложить на лопатки. Драко тоже хочет уложить Гарри на лопатки — но совершенно в другом смысле, если вы понимаете, о чем я)

Однако, Малфой замирает перед первым глотком, потому что ему до жути интересно, какую музыку выберет Гарри сегодня.

С горящим лицом он слушает мягкое и нежное:

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Поцелуй меня посреди ячменного поля_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Ночью, на зелёной траве._

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_Подойди ко мне своей головокружительной походкой,_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

_Надень те самые ботинки, а я надену то платье._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Поцелуй меня в мягком свете летних сумерек_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_И выведи на танцплощадку, залитую луной._

_Lift your open hand_

_Пусть по мановению твоей руки_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Зазвучит музыка и запляшут светлячки._

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_Луна искрится серебром —_

_So kiss me_

_Так поцелуй же меня._

И думает с оттяжкой, прячась лицом, в сгибе локтя, «вот же блять». Лучше бы не сбегал вчера. Он такой дурак иногда.

Зато Блейз посмеется, кисло думает он.

***

Драко зовет Гарри на следующее свидание через несколько дней. Они приходят в кафе, мило беседуют друг с другом, почти так же, когда они были друзьями, однако сейчас… они оба знают, что у них есть шанс.

И во всех этих случайных касаниях — в том, как они задевают друг друга коленями, в том, как они сталкиваются пальцами, когда Гарри просит передать Драко соль, в том, как они близко-близко идут друг с другом — во всех них есть искра.

Как и во взглядах. Когда Гарри пачкается соусом и неловко слизывает его с нижней губы — Драко так сильно залипает, что ему только с нечеловеческими усилиями приходится отодрать себя от этого зрелища и смущенно смыться в туалет на подышать. Когда Драко по-пижонски крутит столовые приборы в пальцах в ожидании еды, Гарри естественным образом непроизвольно стопорится на его аккуратных пальцах и выступающих косточках, потому что иначе нельзя.

Когда они смотрят друг на друга через стол — ощущение, что между ними вот-вот вспыхнет пожар.

На втором свидании Драко целует Гарри.

Они теперь официально встречаются.

***

Ближе к Рождеству Поттер слушает исключительно песни новогоднего, зимнего и, конечно, рождественского характера, но когда играет «Zat You Santa Claus» и «You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch» Драко неиронично хрюкает в кружку с кофе и почти выплевывает глоток, сделанный секунду, на свою домашку по английскому.

Однако, и при следующей встрече, когда они обмениваются подарками с Гарри, у которого счастьем сияют глаза, он снова не говорит о том, что слышит каждую песню.

***

Весной, в апреле, Драко начинает порхать. Скоро лето.

(Скоро, также, и сессия, но он старается думать о лете и долгожданном отдыхе во Франции)

Он так и порхает. Целует Гарри при любой возможности. Шутит пошлые шутки на пару с Блейзом. Курит рядом с Панси и поучительно пинает парня, который приставал к ней. Читает книжки с Тео на парах вместо того, чтобы слушать скучного лектора.

Но случается _одна неделя_. В эту неделю Гарри говорит, что будет занят, и они вряд ли смогут побыть вместе. Драко не заламывает брови и говорит, что все в порядке (потому что оно правда так), а потом с легкой руки звонит Панси и просит приволочь Блейза и Тео.

На следующее утро он просыпается полностью облепленный Блейзом. Это не то, чтобы плохо. Но у него болит голова, ему _определенно_ нужно в туалет и сверху приглушенно играет что-то _детское_ (а Драко ненавидит детей) и апогеем всего становится топот. Мелкий такой, расчетливый.

Топот детских ног, который он узнает везде.

— Блять, — стонет Малфой и спихивает руку, и ногу и что-то еще, о чем он не хочет знать, Блейза с себя.

Он удрученно шлепает босыми ногами в туалет — на нем только трусы и футболка. Ему совершенно не хочется вспоминать каким хером так получилось, что Блейз спит с ним, а Панси и Тео мирно дремлют вместе на диване.

Спустя полчаса, полных недовольных стонов, таблеток аспирина и считалочек (кто будет готовить всем пожрать), они сидят на кухне, проснувшиеся, помятые, а сверху играет что-то очень жизнеутверждающее, _детское_ (Драко морщится) и определенно не добавляющее красок в это утро.

— Это всегда так? — меланхолично гундит Тео, прислонив голову к барной столешнице. Она холодная, и это как дра божий. Панси хмыкает и наливает ему воды, толкаясь с Блейзом, которого припахали готовить.

— Ага, — отвечает Драко, облокачиваясь на кулак. — Только обычно играет или что-то нормальное, или заевшие битлз, а не _вот это_ , — Тео хрипло смеется, а Панси гладит Драко голову, потому что всем тут известно про отношения Драко с детьми. Обычно он общается с ними либо на «нахуй», либо вообще не общается.

— Вряд ли у твоего бойфренда есть ребенок, не так ли? — проказливо стонет Блейз, которому Драко дает подзатыльник. Это ему только не хватало.

***

Ребенка у Гарри, и правда, не оказывается. Однако, у него оказывается очень активный племянник. И вот это уже звучит как угроза.

***

В один день Драко все же заходит к Гарри. И почему-то сразу безумно нравится Тедди, пацаненку с краской в волосах (Гарри - ужасная нянька).

После того, как Тедди обнимает Драко за шею, заставляя его пригнуться и совершенно не собираясь слезать, Малфой проводит с этим дитем целый день (по какой-то причине забывая про Гарри почти на совсем), и после того, как Драк засыпает с мелким в обнимку, абсолютно утомленный, сквозь дрему он слышит, как Гарри мурлычет незамысловатое:

_Let me tell you 'bout a boy I know_

_Позвольте рассказать вам о парне, которого я знаю._

_His my baby and he lives next door_

_Он мой парень, и он живет по соседству,_

_Ev'ry morning 'fore the sun come up_

_Каждое утро, прежде чем взойдёт солнце,_

_He brings my coffee in my fav'rite cup_

_Он приносит мне кофе в моей любимой кружке._

_That's why I know, yes, I know_

_Вот почему я знаю, да, я знаю:_

_Hallelujah, I just love him so_

_Аллилуйя, я так люблю его!_ *

И улыбается сквозь сон, подтягивая Тедди ближе к себе.


End file.
